


Zoo Heist

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kangaroo, No Animals Harmed, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Diana decides the kangaroo at the zoo is lonely





	Zoo Heist

“Diana, you cannot steal a kangaroo from the zoo.” Steve pleaded. Diana wasn’t listening. She was hiking a leg over the fence, ready to climb the barrier into the kangaroo enclosure. Said kangaroos were very happy sitting in their field and munching leaves out of the trough. The young ones were napping in the sun and cuddling in a pile of fur. They didn’t deserve to have a demigod ruin their day with kidnapping.   
Any second now a khaki clad zookeeper was going to come around the corner and call security and then there would be a misunderstanding and likely an unprovoked altercation. Steve really wasn’t in the mood to be arrested today. He just wanted a day out. A nice walk through the zoo. No end of the world, no villains, no explosions.   
“Please, let’s go get ice cream instead,” Steve begged.  
Diana paused her climb. She shot him a dirty look. “These animals don’t deserve to be caged, Steve Trevor. They should be free.” Her specific target was a young joey that had hopped up to the glass and given Diana a soulful stare with its doey black eyes. Steve blamed it entirely for his all his troubles. He mentally named it Demon-joey.  
“Diana, please think about this. What are you going to do? You can’t take it home.”  
She sat back, straddling the fence to hear his argument, “Why not?”   
Steve almost had an aneurysm thinking about those claws on his new hardwood floors.   
“I’ll take it to its home.”  
Oh. That was better. No, wait.  
“Kangaroos are from Australia, Diana. That’s the literal other side of the world.”  
“I can fly.”  
Steve had an incredible mental image of Diana flying through the clouds in her Wonder Woman costume and a baby sling full of Demon-joey.   
Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Diana, these animals are bred in captivity. If you set it free, it won’t know how to survive on its own.”  
Diana’s horrified face melted Steve’s heart. “They’re well looked after here, Diana. I promise. They get to live their whole lives without predators, and get fed constantly, and they’re never separated from their families. Doesn’t that sound amazing? Let’s not kidnap their baby, ok?”  
Diana deflated. She unslung her leg from the fence and came back to Steve’s side. He wrapped an arm around her. “Let’s go feed the ducks, yeah?”  
“I believe you promised me ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @headfulloffantasies


End file.
